Skylanders: Change Rangers
"Change Is Coming." -The game's Tagline. Skylanders: Change Rangers is a fan game set for release in 2017. It is developed by Vicarious Visions. Story Hundreds of years in the future, there are a group of Skylanders known as the Change Rangers. They had the power to grow and Change whenever a portal master desired. They protected a land known as the Throwback Isles, the last remaining Piece of magic in skylands. Then Kaos, Coming from the past, Destroyed this land, and left. The destruction of the Throwback Isles sent darkness through skylands, and The 20 Changers to earth, as well as ancient artifacts from the isles, turned into armor. Now you Can control the Change Rangers, and change them to your will! Now you must Travel through time and space to stop Kaos from defeating the skylanders before they even began! Characters Each element gets- 2 Change Rangers- The futuristic Change Rangers have come to your time! Each change ranger has an alternate form. 2 Cores 2 Minis 1 Repose Roster WORK IN PROGRESS 'Magic-' Ring Leader (Change Ranger) (Magic/Vehicle) Puttysher (Change Ranger) (Magic/Weapon) String King (Core) Infrognito (Core) Vooboy (Mini) Weenigma (Mini) Inferno Spyro (S4) 'Tech-' Blastoff (Change Ranger) (Tech/Power) Train Reaction (Change Ranger) (Tech/Vehicle) Grinder (Core) Jumpercable (Core) Boo-mini (Core) Cute-Down (Core) Sniper Trigger Happy (S4) 'Water-' Squid Kid (Change Ranger) (Water/Power) Scuba Surge (Change Ranger) (Water/Armor) Lockjaw (Core) Rascool (Core) Lob Small (Mini) Zip (Mini) Power Surge Zap (S3) 'Fire-' Magma Maximum (Change Ranger) (Fire/Power) Fraiju (Change Ranger) (Fire/Armor) Matchstrike (Core) Santa Anna (Core) Rugburn (Mini) Mildfire (Mini) Magma Monster Eruptor (S4) 'Life-' Branch Boss (Change Ranger) (Life/Weapon) Weed Racer (Change Ranger) (Life/Vehicle) Cherry Bomb (Core) Beanstalker (Core) Bumble Bit (Mini) Camini (Mini) Bazooka Boom Zook (S3) 'Undead-' Gravegoat (Change Ranger) (Undead/Animal) Bonecrusher (Change Ranger) (Undead/Armor) Fang (Core) Shreddy Bear (Core) Kute King (Mini) Ghostie (Mini) Master Chef Ghost Roaster (S2) 'Earth-' Rock Star (Change Ranger) (Earth/Power) Major Miner (Change Ranger) (Earth/Vehicle) Cliffhanger (Core) Flute Brute (Core) Headache (Mini) Crasher (Mini) Aftershock Fist Bump (S2) 'Air-' Heli-Yum (Change Ranger) (Air/Vehicle) Thunderscale (Change Ranger) (Air/Weapon) Skyshot (Core) Carbonvore (Core) Baby Boom (Mini) Cut (Mini) Hurricane Warnado (S2) 'Light-' Sun Block (Change Ranger) (Light/Power) Lightspeed (Change Ranger) (Light/Armor) Projector (Core) Angler Aura (Core) Knight Tiny (Mini) Dotlight (Mini) Showtime Spotlight (S2) 'Dark-' Scarpy (Change Ranger) (Dark/Weapon) Shade Shifter (Change Ranger) (Dark/Armor) Fog Hog (Core) Scare-pion (Core) Knight Pony (Mini) Outage (Mini) Shady Blackout (S2) Chapters COMING SOON How Change Rangers WorkCategory:Fan Games Each change ranger is held up by a translucent arc that is connected to the Change Ranger with joints. The change rangers work like transformers, but when you transform them, the in game character changes forms. There are 4 categories of Change Ranger Powers. Vehicle (Train Reaction, Ring Leader, Heli-Yum, Major Miner, Weed Racer) Power (Sun Block, Rock Star, Blastoff, Squid Kid, Magma Maximum) Weapon (Gravegoat, Scarpy, Branch Boss, Thunderscale, Puttysher) Armor (Shade Shifter, Lightspeed, Bonecrusher, Fraiju, Scuba Surge) Each category has zones and challenges scattered throughout time. Category:ZapNorris